Lonely
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Dia datang dan mulai merubah hidupku. Dan ia mengajarkanku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.


Konbanwa,

Ini mungkin bukanlah fanfic saya yang pertama..

tapi, ini pertamakalinya saya memposting Fanfic disini..

mohon bantuannya.. (_ _*)

* * *

_** Lonely **_

_"Kuroko no Basuke"_

* * *

"Terkumpuuul! Diapain ya? Hmm.. buat bakar ubi aja dech.. lagian bentar lagi boss pulang." Aku mengumpulkan semua daun kering yang baru saja kusapu "Hihihi..." aku mendengar suara seorang Gadis "Ng?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal "Ah..?! _Konnichiwa_..?" seorangGadis mengenakan kimono menyapaku "_Konnichiwa_.."

"Capek ya? Menyapu kebun?" Gadis itu bediri didepan gerbang toko bossku. "Ah… Maaf, tapi Akashi sedang keluar." _Mungkin dia tamu, Boss._ "Akashi? Siapa itu?" Gadis itu tampak bingung tapi ia tetap tersenyum "Eh? Bukannya kau ada perlu dengannya?" _Lalu kalau bukan untuk bertemu Akashi..._ "Aku menyapa karna kulihat kau sepertinya sedang serius. _Gomen, _aku mengganggu ya?" Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya "Eh? _Daijoobu desu ka_.." Aku merasakan mukaku memerah.

"Rumah yang megah.." Gadis itu melihat sekelilingku. "Ah! Bukan kok. Ini hanya toko. Semacam toko serba ada.." aku hanya menggaruk kepaaku yang sebenarnya gak gatal. "Bisnis keluarga?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi "Kerja Part Time" Gadis itu tampa terkejut "Wah Hebat! Padahal masih sekolah" mendengar pujiannya mukaku semakin merah "Ah.. nggak kok.." KRIIING! "Ah! Ada telepon!" KRIING! Telepon itu berbunyi lagi "_Gomen,_ mengganggumu bekerja" KRIIING! "_Daijoobu desu ka_! _Sayounara_!" aku berlari menuju toko meninggalkan Gadis itu, kulihat Gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

KRIING! "_Mosi-mosi_?" kuangkat telepon yang sejak tadi berbunyi "_Yo! Kise!_" Terdengar jawaban yang sangat keras "Boss?!" "_Gomen,_ disini sibuk, aku belum bisa pulang.." terdengar nada kecewa darinya "Yah, kalau gitu aku gak jadi bakar ubi dong.." "EEEHH?! UBI?! AKU MAUUU MAKAN UBI BAKAAR!" "AKU JUGA!" Akashi berteriak disana juga terdengar suara Murasakibara. "besok aja deh.." kututupi telingaku karna teriakan mereka berdua. "Besok aku belum bisa pulang. Aku gak tau kapan aku pulang. Makanya kerjanya libur dulu aja. Nanti kubelikan oleh-oleh" aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya "_Arigatou_! Hati-hati ya?" "Kamu juga ya" TUUUT! TUUUT! "Eh? Hati-hati?" _apa maksudnya?_

TENG! TENG! TENG! "Begitu? Kue natal keluarga Momoi selalu Buche De Noel, ya?" kumasukan buku-bukuku kedalam tas. "Iya, Aku suka bentuknya yang seperti tanggul pohon. Ditambah lagi diatasnya ada sinterklas dan rusa kutub dari marzipannya." Momoi tersenyum sangat manis hari ini. "HEI!" seseorang memanggilku, aku mengenali suara ini "NAMAKU BUKAN HEI!" aku berteriak pada orang itu. "Mau pulang?" Aomine bertanya padaku dan Momoi. Momoi dan Aomine ngobrol tentang kegiatan klub basket Aomine.

"Kamu.. gak kerja ditempat Akashi?" tiba-tiba, Aomine bertanya padaku. "Enggak. Akashi sedang pergi entah sampai kapan.." mendengar jawabanku raut muka Aomine berubah. "Lebih baik kau menginap di Toko Akashi!" lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Momoi. "APAAN SIH?! AKU GAK NGERTI TAU!" aku ingin mengejar Aomine, tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan Momoi "Kalian berdua.. Akrab ya.." Momoi berkata dengan polosnya. _Akrab? Dimananya sih?_

"Dasar! Apasih maunya Aomine?! Aku gak ngerti!" aku menggerutu sepanjang jalan pulang. "Hihihi..." Aku mendengar suara yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya,, _suara cantik ini.. jangan-jangan.._ aku menoleh, dan ternyata benar duggaanku "Ah..! Yang kemarin" aku bertemu lagi dengan Gadis cantik yang kemari menyapaku "_Gomen,_ habis kamu sepertinya seru sendiri sambil jalan" dia masih tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Gak ada yang seru sih sebenernya" aku juga tertawa bersamanya. "Kok uda pulang sekolah? Gak ikut klub ya?" Gadis itu berjalan disebelahku "Habis gak ada klub yang menarik perhatianku sih.."kami berjalan berdampingan "Kau kerja part time kan?" Gadis itu bertanya padaku "Ah..! enggak... sekarang lagi libur kok." Gadis itu tersenyum padaku "Hmm.. Mau gak nemenin aku sebentar?" _Eh?_

Kami duduk berdua disebuah taman. "Aku ingin coba minum kopi kaleng.. Aneh ya?!" Gadis itu menatap kaleng kopi miliknya "Nggak juga.." Aku berbohong padanya. "Bohong! Kelihatan jelas lo!" Gadis itu tersenyum. Wajahku merah padam, _Ternyata aku tak pandai berbohong ya?!_ "Kupikir begini rasanya bersama seorang _Onii-chan?" _raut muka Gadis itu berubah, wajahnya tampak sedikit lesu._Jadi… selama ini dia…_ "Mungkin kalau dia masih hidup, dia akan seperti _Nii-chan_.. Impianku terkabul_. Arigatou, Nii-chan!_" Gadis itu menggenggam tanganku, seakan aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya. "_Nii-chan_ pasti berpikir kalau aku Gadis yang aneh.."Gadis itu masih menggenggam tanganku "Enggak kok.."Gadis itu tersenyum, wajahnya kembali cerah seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu. "Bisakah lain kali kita ngobrol lagi?" ia bertanya padaku "_Daijoobu desu ka_!" "_Arigatou..!_" Aku merasa senang melihat Gadis itu tertawa. _Aku ingin melihatnya selalu tertawa.._

"Gitu ya? Jadi Kakaknya meninggal waktu dia masih kecil" "Hmm..." Aku dan Momoi duduk bersama ditangga sekolah saat makan siang. "Kau janji akan bertemu lagi kan?" Momoi bertanya padaku "Iya, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemui Gadis itu" Aku hanya tersenyum padanya "Gadis itu pasti asik buat temen ngobrol. Dia pasti senang bersamamu, Kise" Momoi tersenyum padaku "Momoi.. Eh.. Ngomong-ngomong mana Aomine? Biasanya dia udah cari perkara sama aku." Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang menyebalkan itu. "Dia latihan basket. Katanya sih persiapan buat lomba..." aku tak terlalu memperhatikan omongan Momoi, aku hanya memikirkan Gadis itu. _Oh iya aku kan belum tau namanya. Aku harus bertanya padanya.._

Siang ini aku bertemu dengan Gadis itu di taman yang sama. Aku menceritakan semua kegiatanku disekolah hari ini. "Hihihi..." ia tertawa mendengarku bercerita ketika aku terpeleset karna Momoi menumpahkan colanya dilantai depan kelas. "Jangan ketawa dong!? Nggak kasian sama aku apa?!" Aku menundukan kepalaku "_Gomen,_ Habis lucu sih.."Gadis itu menatapku, "Lucu kok... _Nii-chan_ suka sama Gadis yang bernama Momoi itu kan?" DEG! Mukaku memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Gadis itu, "Enggak! Aku cuma mengaguminya aja kok.." Gadis itu tertawa "Senangnya kalau Momoi juga menyukai _Nii-chan_.."Gadis itu tersenyum padaku.

"_Nii-chan_ gak pulang? Nanti orang tua _Nii-chan_ mencari lo.."Gadis itu menatap langit yang mulai gelap. "Aku tinggal sendirian kok. Jadi, gak apa." Sekarang muka kami berhadapan "_Nii-chan_ kan pelajar. Rumah orang tua_Nii-chan_ jauh?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi "Orang tuaku udah gak ada." ekspresi Gadis itu berubah "_Gomen. _Aku tak tau..." Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya "_Daijoobu desu ka_! Lagian itu uda lama kok, kejadiannya." Tiba-tiba Gadis itu menggenggam tanganku "Selama apapun itu, jika kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidup kita nggak akan pernah terlupakan. Hal itu akan selalu membuat_Nii-chan_ kesepian. Aku juga seperti itu" Ditengah hujan dedaunan kering kami menundukan kepala kami "_Gomen,_ aku menggenggam tangan_Nii-chan_ terlalu lama" Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya. " Gak apa kok." Aku menarik tangan Gadis itu dan menggenggamnya. _Tangannya kecil.. kecil dan hangat.._

"Pagi!" aku menyapa Momoi saat aku menuju tempat dudukku. "Pagi! Kise, tadi aku bertemu Aomine, dia bilang dia ada latihan jadi dia gak bisa ikut makan siang bareng.." Momoi memberikan buku catatanku yang ia pinjam kemarin "Eh? Kalo Momoi?" Aku bertanya padanya "Aku bisa.." Dia tersenyum lebar. Aku keluarkan bekalku hari ini "INI DIA BEKALNYA!" aku menggangkatnya dengan penuh semangat. "Yang itu untuk siapa? Aomine?" Momoi menunjuk bekal yang ada disebelah tasku. "BUKAAAN!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Atau untuk Gadis itu?" Momoi bertanya lagi "Iya, kupikir ia tinggal sendirian. Jadi aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuknya." Momoi tersenyum padaku "Dia pasti senang!" Aku membalas senyumannya "Iya.."

Daun-daun kering masih berguguran, tentu saja karna ini musim gugur. Aku berlari menuju taman tepat biasa aku bertemu Gadis itu. "_Gomen!_ Aku kelamaan ya?" aku menghampiri Gadis itu sambil membawa bekal yang akan kuberikan padanya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum "Enggak kok! _Nii-chan_gimana sekolahnya?" "Hari ini ada Ujian.. Oh iya! Ini, buat kamu." Aku memberikan bekal buatanku padanya "Apa ini?" Gadis itu menerima bekal buatanku. "Itu bekal. Aku yang buat. Kalau kau mau…." Gadis itu tampak sedih. _Apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya?_ "_Gomen.._ Kalau kau terganggu…." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil merangkul kotak bekal dariku "Nggak. Bukan gitu. Aku senang menerimanya. _Arigatou..!_" Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Karna aku melihat kedamaian dari senyumnya.

"_Nii-chan_ gak kerja?" Tiba-tiba ia bertanya seperti itu padaku. "Akashi, belum pulang jadi kerjanya masih libur." Aku duduk disebelahnya "Hmmm.. Kalau Kau ada perlu aku gak apa kok. Mau pergi sama temen kan?" Gadis itu bertanya padaku lagi "Gak apa kok. Lagian aku seneng bisa ngobrol sama kamu." Aku menundukan kepalaku. _Ya Ampun! Gimana ini? Aku malu!_ Aku merasa mukaku mulai memerah. Aku takut hanya aku saja yang merasa senang. "Aku juga sangat senang bersama _Nii-chan!_" Gadis itu tertawa "Nanti kubuatkan sesuatu lagi deh?!" aku menoleh padanya. "Jangan memaksakan diri ya?" _Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya berubah sedih?_

Setiap sore pulang sekolah aku menemui Gadis itu. Kami bermain bersama, ngobrol, makan bersama, bahkan kami foto bersama. Musim gugur benar-benar menyenangkan untukku. Tapi tetap saja aku masih belum mengetahui namaGadis itu. "Hari ini olahraga maraton kan?" Aku bertanya pada Momoi. "Iya." Dia tersenyum padaku "Git… UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" aku menutupi mulutku agar Momoi tak tertular batukku. "Kau gak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan pucat lo? Apa sebaikan Kise ke UKS aja?" Dia mendekatiku dan… Aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi padaku..

Kubuka kedua mataku "Kise? Kau gak apa-apa?" Kulihat Momoi berada disisiku. "Aku tadi kenapa?" kupegang dahiku "Kau pingsan saat pelajaran olah raga!" _Suara ini!_ Aku bangkit dari tidurku "KAU! Kenapa kau disini?" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya "Tadi Aomine yang menggendongmu kemari.." Momoi memegang pundakku "Eh?" "Aomine tolong jaga Kise ya? Aku mau panggil guru dulu." Momoi meninggalkan ruang UKS ini dan membiarkan aku hanya berdua bersama Aomine. _Sedari tadi aku merasa ia menatapku.._"Apaan sih?! Kenapa ngliatin aku terus?" dia sama sekali gak menghiraukan pertanyaanku "Demam, ya?" dia mendekatiku dan menyentuh dahiku, "Apaan sih! Enggak kok! Aku rasa bukan Demam." Kusingkirkan tangannya dari dahiku "Bukan arwah atau roh?" aku hanya terdiam "Sepertinya bukan. Belakangan ini jarang" Dia terus-terusan menatapku "Si bodoh ternyata bisa juga ya, terkena Demam musim dingin." "APA KATAMU! Ah…" badanku terasa lemas lagi…

"Teman _Nii-chan_pasti sangat sayang sama _Nii-chan._ Buktinya dia sangat menghawatirkan _Nii-chan.._" Ditengah hujan dedaunan kering Gadis cantik itu mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kudengar "GAK GITU! ITU GAK MUNGKIN!" Kakiku terasa lemas lagi, Aku jadi g seimbang dan hampir jatuh. "_Nii-chan?_ Kau tak apa?" Gadis itu menahanku "_Gomen.._Aku Cuma sedikit pusing kok" aku tersenyum padanya. Tanpa kusadari ekspresi Gadis itu berubah cemas..

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahku. "Kise!? Kau baik-baik saja?" Momoi menghampiriku, wajahnya tampak cemas "Aku gak apa-apa kok." Aku hanya tersenyum agar ia tak khawatir lagi "Apa kau sudah ke dokter? Kutemani sepulang sekolah, ya? Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak kamu sakit." Mendengar ajakannya sebenarnya aku ingin, tetapi aku ingat aku ada janji dengan Gadis yang selalu kutemui setiap sore. "Tapi, aku ada janji dengan Yeija itu.." Momoi tampak kecewa "Kalau begitu kau harus pergi ke Dokter bersamaku besok!" ia menggenggam kedua tanganku "I..iya"

"Momoi berkata seperti itu sambil menggenggam tangan _Nii-chan? _Senang ya?" Gadis cantik yang selalu kutemui ditaman itu tersenyum padaku. "UHUK! UHUK! _Gomen…_" Tiba-tiba Gadis itu memegang dahiku, ia juga memegang dahinya sendiri "Gak demam kok." Aku hanya diam membisu dan hanya memandanginya saja "Ah! _Gomen.._ Tiba-tiba aku.." Wajah Gadis itu tampak sedikit memerah.. "_Daijoobu desu ka_! Aku jadi ingat waktu aku demam ayah dan ibu juga mengukur demamku seperti itu..." Kami berdua saling terdiam "Tapi sekarang udah ada termometer jadi bisa ukur sendiri. Termometer sekarang canggihlo..tinggal taruh dibelakang telinga lalu bunyi 'PIII…" Tiba-tiba Gadis itu memelukku, Aku merasakan kehangatan darinya, akupun membalas pelukannya. "_Nii-chan…_ benar-benar baik ya?" Pelukannya terasa sangat menentramkan "Sebaiknya.._Nii-chan_ pulang sekarang." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Nggak apa.. UHUK! UHUK!" Gadis itu menyentuh pipiku "Kumohon, _Nii-chan..!"_ Aku hanya bisa menjawab "Baiklah.." walau sebenarnya aku tak ingin.

Saat perjalannan pulang, aku melewati Toko milik Akashi. _Mungkin sebaiknya aku mampir..sudah lama aku gak dateng kesini.._ "_Konnichiwa_.." aku memasuki toko, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga Toko "_Konnichiwa_.. Kise! Udah lama ya gak ketemu!" Kuroko dan Midorima berlarian dari kamar mereka, mereka tampak kaget melihatku " Akashi belum pulang ya? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" KRIING! KRIING! "Ah! Ada telepon! Aku angkat ya?" KRIING! Mereka berdua hanya terdiam KRIING! "Ya udah aku angkat aja" aku heran melihat sikap mereka, _kenapa sih mereka berdua?_

KRIING! "Ya? _Mosi-mosi_?" Kuangkat telepon tersebut " Lama gak ketemu ya, Kise." _Suara ini.._ "Akashi?" "Hmm.. Kise, Aku belum bisa pulang" jujur saja aku penasaran dengan apa yang Akashi kerjakan "Emangnya kerja apa sih? Kok kayaknya sibuk banget?" Dia tak menjawab "Aku dan Murasakibara membuat Dewa.. Seperti dugaanku. Ada yang gak beres ditoko. Kamu jangan menginap ya?!" "apa yang gak beres?" "Daripada itu. Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu hati-hati. Ternyata kau masih kena jugaya?" Aku bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan "Soal apa?" "Kau lagi gak enak badan, kan?" "Eh? UHUK! UHUK! Kok tau?" aku menutupi mulutku, ketika kulihat tanganku terdapat banyak darah. "Karna kau bertemu Gadis itu!" Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Akashi. "EH?! UHUK! UHUK!" Batukku semakin menjadi-jadi "_Kise? Kise?!_"terdenga suara Akashi dari telepon. Tiba-tiba kesadaranku menghilang.

"…se?! Kise!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan "Gyu.. Bum.." Kuroko dan Midorima membopongku menuju gerbang Toko. "Maafkan kami, Kise..?! kami hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Nanti _dia_ akan mengurusmu!" Midorima dan Kuroko melemparkanku keluar gerbang "_Dia?_" belum sempat tubuhku menyentuh tanah, seseorang menahanku "Lee… Teuk…" sekali lagi aku pingsan.

_Dimana aku?_ Kubuka mataku perlahan, "Akhirnya kau sadar juga.." Aomine duduk disebelahku Aku memperhatikan sekitarku "Dimana Aku?" aku sedang tak memiliki tenaga untuk membentaknya " Rumahku. Akashi bilang aku harus menjemputmu.." "Untuk apa?" dia hanya terdiam "Kalau kau terus begitu, kau akan lenyap! Maksudnya mati." Kali ini aku yang terdiam "Kenapa?" aku teringat kata-kata Akashi sebelum aku pingsan _"Karna kau bertemu Gadis itu."_ "Ah.. Tapi dia tak berbuat apa-apa padaku. Aku juga tak merasakan hal yang aneh padanya" Aomine hanya melihatiku "Bukannya hal itu aneh? Belakangan ini kau tak melihat makhluk gaib kan?" Masih terbayang wajah Gadis misterius itu dikepalaku "Tapi..dia gak jahat kok.." "Tapi dia gak jelas manusia ato bukan kan?" "Iya tapi aku sudah janji ketemuan ditaman.. Janji.." Aku tertidur..

Gadis itu duduk sendirian ditaman berada ditengah hujan dedaunan kering. _Dia menungguku!_ Wajahnya tampak sedih. Dia mencariku. Kurasakan kedua pipiku basah. Aku menangis.. Kubuka kedua mataku_, Dia bilang dia kesepian._ Aku bangkit dari kasurku. Ulihat Aomine sudah tak berada dikamar ini lagi. _Aku tak mau Gadis itu sedih! Aku tak mau ia kesepian lagi! Aku harus menemuinya!_

Aku berjalan menuju taman tempat dimana aku selalu bertemu dengan Gadis itu. Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kulihat Gadis itu masih duduk menanti kehadiranku. "Go_..Gomen.._ Aku terlambat" Gadis itu tampak terkejut melihatku, "Nggak dingin?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya terdiam. Dia tampak sedih, "UHUK! UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" kurasakan dadaku begitu sesak nafasku yang semakin melemah "Padahal _Nii-chan_ tau, kan? Semakin sering _Nii-chan_ menemuiku, maka akan semakin sesak nafas _Nii-chan_ .kenapa_Nii-chan_ masi saja menemuiku?" kami saling terdiam "Semua ini salahku! Begitu kata mereka.."

Gadis itu terus memperhatikaku, wajahnya tampak serius namun ada sedih dan khawatir "Jangan sedih donk..?! UHUK! UHUK!" kusentuh kedua pipinya "Kenapa kau lakukan ini _Nii-chan_ ..?" Ia melepaskan kedua tanganku secara perlahan "Karna Kau dan Aku.. Kesepian..dan.." wajahku mulai memerah _Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?_ "Dan, karna aku menyukaimu." Gadis itu mendekap mulutnya, kulihat wajahnya juga memerah, sama sepertiku "UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" dadaku terasa sesak. Aku melihat Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya "JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" Kami menoleh kearah suara itu. "Sesuai dugaanku. Kau menemuinya lagi!" _Aomine..!_

Aomine membawa busur panah tanpa anak panah. "Gadis itu bukan manusia. Dia tembus pandang!" Aomine menarik senar busurnya. Aku tau apa yang akan dia lakukan "HENTIKAN! JANGAN LUKAI DIA!" Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk melindungi Gadis yang sangat aku cintai ini. Aomine sama sekali tak menghiraukanku, dia melepas senar busurnya dan JLEEEB! Sebuah sinar yang membentuk anak panah menembus tepat pada jantung Gadis itu

"Ke…kenapa?" air mataku menetes begitu saja "Karna aku gak kesepian lagi.." tubuh Gadis itu mulaimenjadi asap "_Nii-chan_ .. _Nii-chan_ sudah menemaiku, walau sebentar. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau menghilang dankau juga punya orang-orang yang tak ingin kehilanganmu, _Nii-chan_ .." Gadis itu memelukku, sedikit demi sedikt tubuhnya yang menjadi asap terbang terbawa angin "_Nii-chan_ ..terima kasih. Karna kau telah memberi tahuku cara mencintai seseorang. _I love You tooNii-chan_ .." kusentuh kedua pipi Gadis itu, tanpa sadar aku mencium bibirnya, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu" kugenggam kedua tangannya, walau tangan itu sudah tak utuh karna terbawa angin "_Arigatou_, _Nii-chan_ .. Oh iya, namaku _Riko_.." Akhirnya Gadis itu menghilang dari hidupku selamanya.

Ditanganku terdapat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Kugenggam erat liontin itu.. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau memanahnya? Apa karna dia bukan manusia?" Aomine mendekatiku, kutatap ia tepat pada matanya "Bukan. Aku hanya memilih" Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, pandanganku semakin kabur, dan aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah bangun?" Akashi duduk disampingku. "Aku… maafkan aku tak mendengarkan nasehatmu" kupalingkan wajahku darinya "Gak apa kok. Kise sendiri yang memutuskan, kan? Walau kau tau itu berbahaya bagi dirimu sendiri kau tetap menemui Gadis itu kan?" Akashi menatapku penuh arti. "_Riko.._" kualihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Akashi tampak bingung mendengar ucapanku "Bukan Gadis itu.. Dia punya nama_, Riko_namanya." Air mataku menetes kembali, tiba-tiba Akashi memmberikan sesuatu padaku "Ini! Ini pasti sangat penting bagimu. Ya kan?" Ia bangkit dari kasurku lalu ia keluar kamarku_. Kalung Riko! _kudekap kalung itu. _Riko…_

"Malem.." aku membawa nampan berisi bir dan cemilan. Akashi dan Murasakibara terkejut, "ASIIIK! BIR! CEMILAN JUGA!" mereka berteriak seperti anak kecil. "_ARIGATOU!"_ Aku hanya tersenyum "Akashi, apa Aomine yang menggendongku kemari?" aku menundukan kepalaku, Akashi hanya tersenyum "Iya." Aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Tapi jujur didasar hatiku aku marah padanya. "Kenapa? Apa kau kesal padanya?" Kupeluk erat baki yangkubawa "Sejujurnya iya.. Kenapa Dia harus melakukan hal itu?" kurogoh kantung celanaku, dan kukeluarkan kalung pemberian _Riko_. "Karna ia memilih. Dia tetap memanah Gadis itu walau ia tau Kau akan terluka, walau kau akan membencinya. Tapi dia memili. Agar kau tak menghilang." _Eh?_ "Karna, Kise penting bagi Aomine." Aku hanya terdiam merenungkan kata-kata Akashi.

Aku dan Momoi berjalan dikoridor berdua menuju taman sekolah. Kami akan makan siang disana. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Aomine melewati kami, "Tunggu! Kau boleh ikut makan siang kok!" aku pura-pura acuh panyanya. Sekilas tampak Aomine tersenyum puas, seakan ia telah memenangkan suatu lomba.

END

* * *

Hope You like it.. ^^


End file.
